1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipocket document folder in which the covers and pockets that are located inside of the covers are formed from a single flat sheet of stiff, flexible stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of document folders have been devised through the years having front and back covers and inside cover pockets. However, prior devices up to this time have been unnecessarily complex in construction and have typically involved the use of several different sheets of material to form the covers and the pockets on the inside faces of the covers.
For commercially competitive reasons the production of office supply products formed from sheets of paper, card stock, and plastic materials must be performed at the lowest possible cost. Such items are fabricated from cheap materials on a massive scale. Consequently, competition within the field of sheet plastic and paper office goods is very intense. Savings in production costs of even a fraction of a cent can make the difference between a product that can be priced low enough to be commercially competitive and a product priced only slightly higher that will not sell.
One type of office folder with inside the pockets which I previously devised is described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,513, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. While this product has been commercially successful, I have now devised a multipocket document folder that can be fabricated with even greater ease and facility.